vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fox Alistair
Summary Fox Alistair is a second-year student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team CFVY. He fights using two blades on his arms which he uses to great effect. Not a lot is known about him but he gives off the appearance that he is blind because of his pure white eyes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Fox Alistair Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Huntsman in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy (Via Semblance), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Should be comparable to the members of Team RWBY and the rest of Team CFVY) Speed: Hypersonic (Should be somewhat superior to Team RWBY) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Punched an Ursa Major so hard it exploded) Durability: Building level+ Stamina: Above average (Was sent on a mission which took much longer than expected and with a team, he easily defeated a huge horde of Grimm) Range: Extended melee range with blades, Dozens of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Sharp Retribution Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sharp Retribution:' A pair of weapons consisting of a blade attached to a gauntlet which Fox wears across each arm. The blade has a bronze coloration while its sharpened edge, from the midsection to the tip, is black. The weapon has a barrel located in the front and the trigger works as the handle. Due to the blade being position on the elbow, it is highly likely that this weapon is designed with elbow strikes in mind. It appears to feature a pivot which allows the blade to swing forward toward Fox's wrist and back again, similar to the arms of a mantis. There are what appear to be dust ammunition clips along Fox's belt, suggesting potential ranged capability. "Breach" shows that Fox uses the blades in combination with martial arts, performing moves similar to boxing to hit both with his fists and the blades. He kills several Grimm before punching an Ursa with enough force to make it explode, shooting its spikes and killing off more Grimm. This technique possibly uses Aura, since Lie Ren was shown using a similar ability against a King Taijitu in "The Emerald Forest." **'Shockwave:' By using his aura on an enemy Fox appears to be able to create a form of shockwave that is capable of causing an Ursa Major to explode. But this has only been shown once during his fight with the Grimm horde. *'Semblance: Telepathy:' Fox's Semblance is Telepathy. He uses his Semblance to communicate with his teammates. His Semblance is more precise if people are close by, and he can sense when they are nearby. When using it, the people he is conveying a message to feel as though they are being watched by something. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:RWBY Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Energy Users Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 8